It is well-known that vehicles can be used to transport items. Often, these items are not particularly suited for traveling within the passenger or cargo compartments of the vehicle. This may be for a variety of reasons including, but not limited to, it is easier to access them from outside the vehicle, they may be too large to easily access and/or store within the vehicle and/or a variety of other reasons.
As a result, certain items are best stored/transported on the exterior of the vehicle. Various devices have been developed to assist in the storage and transportation of these items on the exterior of the vehicle. Some of these devices, however, don't work very well, they are heavy, they are expensive and/or they are not well made resulting in the devices, the vehicles or the items they are transporting, becoming damaged or breaking. More seriously, people using the devices may be injured.